Episode 5 - The Underground Village
The Underground Village is the 5th episode of Spagoots Realms. Plot synopsis The winding trek down the labyrinth continues. Between dangerous traps and beautiful sights, no one knows what to expect next. Well, a lot of people expect danger, and they're usually right, so I'll give them points there. Today, the four don't drown, ignore some people, meet a giant rock monster, and steal from children. Let's Not Drown Light Boy, Thorney, and Sunny enter a room with a tall pedestal, on top of which is a super-powerful magical pink bracelet. Light Boy can't figure out what it does, but it's definitely a trap. Light Boy hits the pedestal with her crowbar, and the dust cloud lets her see a laser pointing at the bracelet. Realizing that if the laser hits a certain spot blocked by the bracelet something probably bad will happen, Light Boy blocks the laser with her crowbar and takes the bracelet. She feels 'a surge of power course through' her as she puts it on. The bracelet turns blue as she insists that blue's her favorite color. As they leave the room, Sunny fires her crossbow at the crowbar, knocking it over. A translucent wall seals off the door and the room fills with water. THORNEY: "Drowning would fucking suck!" LIGHT BOY: "Well, we dodged a fucking bullet there!" As Light Boy and Thorney argue about the DVD player, Sunny runs to them and informs them that she just saw two dragonborns - Altaevo and Vinca. An Explanation Everyone's level two now! Altaevo and Vinca's reunion with Light Boy and Thorney is very argumentative. Altaevo hugs Sunny while Light Boy brings them and Vinca in on the DVD Discourse. Light Boy demands an explination from Quintas, who explains that there are magical coins all around the world, and that she has the Illusion Coin, which can create illusions that can interact with one thing. It belonged to a loved one, and someone - Herwild - is trying to collect the coins for nefarious purposes, who killed her loved one. Quintas believes that Lab hid a coin in the Labyrinth because Zip is Herwild's brother. The Labyrinth's center is protected by a Soul Door, which requires souls to be opened. ALTÆVO: "So is it like some ghostbusters shit?" QUINTAS: "It is very similar to some ghostbusters shit." VINCA: *Ghostbusters kazoo sounds* QUINTAS: "However, in this case, busting does not make you feel good. In this instance, busting more so makes you feel like you're trapped inside a giant door." Thorney proposes sacrificing some party members to open the door. Lab tells everyone that the door can be destroyed, returning the souls to their bodies. Before the party leaves, Altaevo tells everyone that Quintas has promised not to kill anyone again, and if she breaks it, Altaevo will be the first to kick her ass (followed by Vinca). The Thorney Method As the group walks, Lab announces that his favorite part of the labyrinth is coming up - an underground glowing mauve mushroom forest. The corriders open up into the forest cave, but Lab is surprised to find that houses have been built, and goblins are living in the cave. There's one goblin boy walking a dog. Altaevo suggests stealthing it, but Thorney just starts walking, not interacting with anyone. Altaevo does the same, followed by Vinca, Light Boy, and Sunny. Lab and Quintas give into peer pressure and follow. Thorney ignores a goblin who tries to question him. The other player characters tell him to 'walk it'. The goblin boy has left his dog unattended, and Altaevo has to drag Vinca to keep him moving, but he wriggles out. Vinca starts running to the dog, and Light Boy chases him. The goblin misses an arrow shot by the goblin, and reaches the dog first. Thorney's made it out of the town. Light Boy pushes Vinca back into rank, and the two of them start moving again. A bunch of goblins run out, but the earth splits as a roaring earth elemental comes out. Lab tells the goblins he has control of the elemental, and threatens them. A goblin hits Quintas with an arrow, and the party (except for Thorney) runs back. The elemental kills the goblin with a boulder, then retreats into the ground. The party leaves the town, and Quintas reveals that the elemental was an illusion. Appearances * Thorney * Light Boy * Altaevo * Vinca * Quintas * Lab * Sunny * Zip Fan Spotlight * Emilytara11 on tumblr Trivia * This is the first episode where Ryan recaps the previous events at the start of the episode instead of playing sound clips. * The first part of the episode was supposed to be in the last episode and was part of episode 4's session, but it was too long. ** Between the sessions, K, Vin, and Ava all got new mics, so the sound quality changes after the bracelet part. Category:Episodes Category:The Great Labyrinth